Manchmal
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Warnung vor Drogenthema! Severus macht wieder seine Runde in der Nacht, um Herumschleicher in Hogwarts zu erwischen. Er findet tatsächlich einen. Ron Weasley! Doch damit ist es nicht erledigt. Rons Verhalten ist merkwürdig! AU 5. oder 6. Schuljahr


Disclaimer: Das ist alles nur geklaut! Das ist alles gar nicht meines! Das ist alles nur geklaut und das weiß ich nur ganz alleine! Na ja, nicht ganz alleine! Mensch, selbst der Disclaimer ist geklaut (von den Prinzen)! Tja, mir gehört hier jedenfalls nichts. Und Geld ist dafür auch nicht für mich drin!

Warnung: Drogenmissbrauch (Sorry Leute! Ohne Warnungen geht es bei mir nicht!)

Manchmal

„Manchmal denke ich, ich ertrinke."

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war 23 Uhr und die Schüler mussten schon lange in ihren Betten liegen. Schade, dass sich nur so wenige an diese Regel hielten. Anstatt die Flure zu so später Stunde auf der Suche nach diesen Regelbrechern zu durchsuchen, könnte er vor seinem Kamin mit einem guten Buch sitzen oder Arbeiten korrigieren oder seine Stunden vorbereiten. Aber es gab immer jemand, der die Regel brach. Immer. Und seit Harry Potter Hogwarts betreten hatte, nahm die Zahl stetig zu.

„Aber das Gefühl zu ersticken ist manchmal viel schlimmer"

Dieser Schüler hatte wenigstens die Großzügigkeit, Selbstgespräche zu führen. Es war lästig, wenn sie auch noch versuchten, sich zu verstecken oder leise durch die Flure schlichen. Dieser hier schien sich über die Konsequenzen, falls er erwischt würde, keine Sorgen zu machen. Aber manchmal waren das die Schlimmsten. Manchmal musste man auf diese Schüler besonders aufpassen.

„Beim Ertrinken weiß man, dass es keine Luft um einen herum gibt. Beim Ersticken hat man noch Hoffnung, man könnte doch noch ein wenig Luft einschnappen."

Severus bog leise um die nächste Ecke und sah endlich, wer dieses Mal gegen das Gesetz verstieß. Weasley. Das rote Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und leuchtete in dem schwachen Schein des Zauberstabs, den der Junge krampfhaft in seiner Hand hielt.

„Man sollte meinen, Hoffnung würde einem helfen. Am Ende schneidet es einen nur ins Fleisch."

Es war interessant. Er hatte noch nie einen Schüler mitten in der Nacht in einem dunklen Flur **sitzen** sehen.

„Manchmal denke ich, ich ertrinke."

Er sprach mit einem Gemälde. Nun, dass wäre jetzt nicht weiter bedenklich gewesen. Dumbledore blieb ständig stehen, um sich mit einigen Gemälden zu unterhalten. Severus selbst hatte schon einmal ein anregendes Gespräch mit einem Gemälde des berühmten Ignatius Homble, dem berühmten Tränkemeister aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, geführt. Leider sprach Weasley jedoch zu einem Landschaftsbild. Eine Graslandschaft, um genauer zu sein. In angemessenen Abständen bewegte sich das Gras im Wind. Mehr passierte nicht.

„Manchmal stürmt einfach alles zugleich auf einen ein und man weiß gar nicht, mit was man zuerst beginnen soll. Man hat am Anfang noch gerade genug Zeit einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, aber dann wird man unter Wasser gedrückt."

Leise trat Severus noch einen Schritt näher an den Jungen ran. Die Robe, die Weasley über seinem Pyjama trug, war ganz sicher nicht seine eigene. Sie war fast drei Nummern zu groß für ihn und bildete um ihn einen See aus braunem Stoff. Auf der Brust prangte das Hauswappen von Slytherin. Vorsichtig näherte er sich noch einen Schritt.

„Aber niemand versteht das. Es ist, als wäre man ein Nicht-Schwimmer unter Super-Schwimmern. Und das Wissen, dass sie alle besser sind als du, zieht einen noch mehr runter."

Severus stand jetzt direkt hinter dem Rotschopf und folgte dem starren Blick des Jungen auf das Bild. Wenn es gekonnt hätte, hätte das Bild sicher zurückgestarrt. Seine Augen wanderten auf den roten Haarschopf unter sich. Im Kragen der Robe stand der Name ‚Vincent Crabbe'. Er runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn.

„Es ist schlimm, wenn man das Ersticken überspringt – die Hoffnung überspringt – und gleich zum Ertrinken übergeht."

Hm, er hatte beim Abendessen Malfoy mit Crabbe reden sehen. Sie hatten irgendwas ausgeheckt, aber da es um sein eigenes Haus ging, hatte er nicht eingegriffen.

„Und jetzt… und jetzt ist man ganz unten. Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt, es ist nass – obwohl das beim Ertrinken gar nicht soooo notwendig ist – und man hat Angst und Panik. Und man fragt sich: Wieso ist man hier ganz alleine? Aber so alleine ist man da unten gar nicht. Man hat nur verlernt, sich umzusehen. Überall ertrinken Menschen und Tausende gucken zu."

Severus trat um den Jungen herum, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Er stand nun direkt im Blickfeld von Weasley. Trotzdem starrte er weiter auf dieselbe Stelle. Nur war es jetzt kein Gemälde mehr, sondern die schwarze Robe des Tränkemeisters. Die Pupillen des Rotschopfs waren geweitet, die Haut blass. Die Gedanken waren in Sphären, die ein Weasley noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Wieso gucken sie nur zu? Vielleicht ertrinken sie auch? Oder sie sind noch beim ersticken."

Snape hatte genug. Einschüchternd beugte er sich über den Jungen.

„Mr. Weasley? Stehen Sie sofort auf und erklären Sie mir, was Sie hier – in einer Robe aus meinem Haus – tun!"

Weasley schaffte es, direkt in die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers zu blicken.

„Manchmal denke ich, ich ertrinke."

Severus seufzte. Was auch immer der Rotschopf genommen hatte, hatte sein Hirn ganz schön durcheinander gewürfelt. Fest packte er Weasley am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Der Bursche schwankte etwas, dann krallten sich seine Hände in Severus Robe.

„Aber das Gefühl zu ersticken ist manchmal viel schlimmer"

Krankenflügel. Der Junge war zu weggetreten für seinen Geschmack. Sachte löste er die Hände von seiner Robe und führte Weasley den Flur entlang.

„Beim Ertrinken weiß man, dass es keine Luft um einen herum gibt. Beim Ersticken hat man noch Hoffnung, man könnte doch noch ein wenig Luft einschnappen."

Sie mussten langsam laufen, sonst würde Weasley über die zu große Robe stolpern. Crabbes Robe. Wie war er nur an die Robe gekommen? Draco hatte sich mit Vincent nach dem Abendessen unterhalten. Man sah ihnen deutlich an, dass sie etwas ausheckten. Aber sie waren aus seinem Haus. Er hatte es nicht weiter verfolgt. Und jetzt trug Weasley Crabbes Robe und sprach mit einem Landschaftsgemälde mitten in der Nacht.

„Man sollte meinen, Hoffnung würde einem helfen. Am Ende schneidet es einen nur ins Fleisch."

Auf einmal war aufgeregtes Geflüster im Flur vor ihnen zu hören. Jemand wurde gerade heftig beschimpft. Die Worte ‚Idiot' und ‚Trottel' waren zu hören. Blonde Haare blitzten in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen auf.

„Manchmal denke ich, ich ertrinke."

Die Stimme verstummte. Schritte kamen näher. Draco Malfoy und Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe trug auffallend wenig Robe um sich herum. Beide erstarrten, als sie Severus erkannten. Draco hielt ein seltsam familiär aussehendes Fläschchen in der Hand. Familiär, da die Fläschchen aus seinem privaten Labor genauso aussahen. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Manchmal stürmt einfach alles zugleich auf einen ein und man weiß gar nicht, mit was man zuerst beginnen soll. Man hat am Anfang noch gerade genug Zeit einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, aber dann wird man unter Wasser gedrückt."

„Mr. Malfoy, geben Sie mir die Flasche. Und dann erwarte ich eine sehr gute Erklärung für das Ganze. Und ich meine wirklich eine sehr, sehr gute Erklärung."

Crabbe schluckte hörbar, während Dracos Finger sich noch fester um den Hals der Flasche schlossen. Fordernd streckte Severus seine freie Hand dem blonden Jungen entgegen und nur widerwillig wurde ihm die kleine Flasche aus braunem Glas überreicht. Neugierig hielt er es näher zum Licht, das immer noch vom Zauberstab des jungen Weasleys ausging, den er immer noch in den starren Fingern hielt. Das Etikett war schon halb verblichen, aber er konnte noch ‚Traum der Ekstase' lesen. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich noch mehr.

„Aber niemand versteht das. Es ist, als wäre man ein Nicht-Schwimmer unter Super-Schwimmern. Und das Wissen, dass sie alle besser sind als du, zieht einen noch mehr runter."

Weasley hatte ein neues Bild gefunden mit dem er sprechen konnte. Das Reh, das auf einer Waldlichtung stand, blinzelte ihn erstaunt an und sprang dann in das nächste Bild.

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?"

Dracos Augen flogen überall hin, doch sie landeten nie auf Snape. Crabbe hatte einen sehr interessanten Fleck auf dem Fußboden gefunden, den er jetzt ausgiebig inspizierte. Severus kochte vor Wut.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was dieses Zeug alles anrichten kann? Habt ihr überhaupt nachgedacht? Ihr brecht in mein privates – **privates** – Labor und entwendet einen Trank, der einen die vollkommene Kontrolle über seinen Verstand raubt! Zu viel davon hätte ihn umbringen können! Genauso gut hätte er in diesem Zustand aus dem nächsten Fenster springen können! Ist euch klar, dass ihr einen Mitschüler unter Drogen gesetzt habt?"

Crabbe hatte begannen nervös mit den Füßen zu scharren. Draco ballte seine Fäuste und starrte ins Nichts.

„Es ist schlimm, wenn man das Ersticken überspringt – die Hoffnung überspringt – und gleich zum Ertrinken übergeht."

Severus atmete einmal tief durch, dann richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dies wirklich tun musste, aber diese Aktion ging zu weit.

„50 Punkte Abzug… und zwar für jeden von euch."

Crabbes Kopf ruckte nach oben und zum ersten Mal begegnete er dem Blick seines Hauslehrers. Sofort senkte er den Blick wieder. Draco war nicht so schlau.

„Aber Professor Snape! Das war nur ein Streich!"

Bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich wieder der Rotschopf zu Wort.

„Und jetzt… und jetzt ist man ganz unten. Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt, es ist nass – obwohl das beim Ertrinken gar nicht soooo notwendig ist – und man hat Angst und Panik. Und man fragt sich: Wieso ist man hier ganz alleine? Aber so alleine ist man da unten gar nicht. Man hat nur verlernt, sich umzusehen. Überall ertrinken Menschen und Tausende gucken zu."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich angewidert.

„Halt die Klappe, Weasley!"

Snape seufzte leise. Malfoy machte es noch schlimmer. Er wusste einfach nicht, wann es Zeit war klein bei zu geben.

„Weitere 20 Punkte für Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Und jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr hören. Gehen Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Morgen werden Sie sich bei mir zur Strafarbeit melden."

Draco war ungewöhnlich blass und Crabbe packte ihn am Arm, als der Blonde wieder den Mund aufmachen wollte.

„Wieso gucken sie nur zu? Vielleicht ertrinken sie auch? Oder sie sind noch beim ersticken."

Ein Schauer lief durch beide Jungen, als sie diese Worte hörten. Hastig traten sie den Rückzug an und verschwanden in Richtung Kerker. Severus schloss nur kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und griff dann wieder nach dem Arm von Weasley.

„Kommen Sie schon, Mr. Weasley. Sie müssen zum Krankenflügel und ich muss mir noch eine passende Strafarbeit ausdenken. Blind ließ sich der Junge weiter durch die Gänge ziehen. Als Antwort murmelte er nur:

„Manchmal denke ich, ich ertrinke."

Ich auch, dachte Severus. Ich auch.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Willkommen Freunde der seichten Unterhaltung!

Ich muss sagen, ich bin von mir selbst erstaunt. Das ich wieder eine Harry Potter-Fanfiction schreiben würde, hätte ich nie erwartet. Und dazu ist noch total anders, als alle meine anderen. Nun, ich weiß schon, was ihr fragen werdet:

Wie hat Ron den Umhang von Crabbe bekommen?

Ehrlich, ich kann mir mehrere Wege vorstellen, aber ich habe sie absichtlich nicht geschrieben. In dieser Geschichte wollte ich die Hintergründe bewusst im Schatten lassen. Wenn jemand aber eine ganz tolle Idee dazu hat und gerne darüber schreiben würde, hätte ich nichts dagegen. Sagt mir nur vorher Bescheid, denn ich würde sie natürlich auch gerne lesen!! Und ein kleiner Hinweis auf meine wäre schön! : )

Mir ist übringes erst am Ende der Geschichte aufgefallen, dass wie ein Spiegel zu der Geschichte der Heulenden Hütte und dem Werwolf in Snapes Schuljahren angesehen werden kann. Hier sieht man, wie Snape mit einer ähnlichen Situation umgeht, ohne darüber wirklich nachzudenken. Snape fungierte hier als Dumbledore. Vielleicht sehe ich das hier ja nur so, aber irgendwie kam mir dieser Gedanke und wollte nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf verschwinden.

Der Trank „Traum der Ekstase" habe ich übrigens aus der bekannten Droge Extascy abgeleitet. Ich bin in solchen Dingen nicht sehr einfallsreich.

Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!!

Mal sehen, wann wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
